Charlies Back
by jaii-writer
Summary: After 7 years Charlie returns to summer bay as a new person Tamika Brown, but can she keep her past a secret?
1. Chapter 1

Flashback:

_We were leaving to go to the city, start fresh with Ruby, Casey and Brax. This would be my last time in police uniform. I stood standing in the mirror, looking at what would be the old Charlie. I heard knocking on the door 'Ruby' I said as I walked into the middle room 'Hello Sergeant, this is for my brother' Jake raised a gun and shoot twice at me. I fell to the floor and waited until he started his car and left. I stood up and remember my bulletproof vest, I knew Ruby, Brax and Casey wouldn't be back until later. I started my car and drove to the police station, they told me I needed to go into witness protection, and after everything was sorted they drove me to the hospital and explained to Sid they needed to fake my life-support. _

Now it was 7 years later and I looked different with ash blonde hair, a really light skin tone, and a face lift. I was completely un-recognizable, I was on the beach in my white bikini ready to go for a swim. I was walking out of the water, I bumped into a young women. I looked closer and realised,

"Hey, sorry I need to watch were I'm going" I said looking at her.

"its okay, are you knew around here?" The women looked at me.

"I lived here a while back." I replied as we walked along the sand.

"Cool, I've lived here since I was 15. How about we go grab a coffee?" She said grabbing her towel and throwing it around her neck.

"Yeah okay" I replied wiping my face with my towel.

"Yeah, I didn't grab your name. What was it?"

"Tamika, Tamika Brown. And you are?" I asked knowing exactly who she was.

"Ruby, Ruby Buckton" She replied with a smile.

We walked and talked while drinking our coffees. I felt like I was Charlie again, which was also sicking knowing what I put her through. Meanwhile she got a phone call.

"oh sorry, it's just my husband Casey." She said answering the call.

I listened in on their conversation and it was something about that she had to come home so they could put the new furniture together. She hung up.

"I have to go home and fix up some stuff, do you want to come?" Ruby said sliding her phone into her bag.

"Yes, if that's okay with you." I smiled.

"That's cool." Ruby said.

"Wait, did you say that you are married before?" I said looking shocked.

"Yes, to Casey. He is a lovely man, when I get home do you want to see some pictures?" She said.

"Yes that would be lovely." I replied staring at a house that I remembered from when I was Charlie.

"Yes that was Casey's old house, now Brax, Heath and Bianca live in there." Ruby replied I was shocked to hear Bianca's name in that sentence.

"Babe, I'm home!" Ruby yelled entering Tamika's old house. Casey came running, picked her up, spun her around and kissed her.

"Oh, you have company." He stopped.

"Yes, this is Tamika. She is new in town" Ruby said putting her arms around Casey.

"Hi Casey." I replied.

Then someone knocked on the door, Tamika spun around and realised who it was. She was paralysed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Brax, I looked at him and he stared. Deep down he knew who I was but at this point in time, I was just a stranger.

"Hey Rubes, I was just going to come help with the furniture but I see you have company." He says swinging on the door.

"Its okay, the more the merrier. Uh Brax this is Tamika, Tamika this is Brax."

"Hi Brax." I say giving him a familiar smile. In reply he nods his head.

"Uh Tamika is new in town and I was going to show her some wedding photos." Ruby says picking up an album from the top of the fridge.

"Well, how about you and Casey do the furniture and I will look at the photos with Tamika." Brax says grabbing the album of Ruby. He leads me to go and sit down with him. He flips the cover open and points out a picture of Casey, Ruby and himself.

"That was right before the wedding, Casey and I were basically the only family she had since well Charlie." Brax sighs.

"Who's Charlie?" I say acting like I didn't know.

"Her mother, and my ex-girlfriend." Brax say sadly.

"Did she pass away?" I say not ready to hear what she has to say.

"Yes, she was shot."

"Oh, I am so sorry." I reply with butterflies. Brax smiled as if to say it's okay, he flicked through the pages telling me stories about that day.

"and this was the beautiful bride, with the beautiful dress and the beautiful hair and she was basically the spitting image of her mother on that day." Brax say tearing up.

"She looked gorgeous." I said.

Hours past and Brax was telling me about life after Charlie's death, about how he was going to propose to her, how after she died Ruby became a police officer with Xavier and how he never has let anything out to anyone except for now. Brax told me how he felt safe talking to me.

"Have you been with anyone else since Charlie?" I asked curiously.

"Well, a few weeks after Charlies passed I tried to hook up with Leah but she refused but otherwise no." Brax replied, for 7 years no-one love, no action, nothing.

"Ruby told me about your brother Heath, he has a girlfriend uh Bianca." I said.

"Yeah, I always thought she was to high matenince for Heath." Brax laughed.

"How did they get together?" I asked.

"It was about 3 weeks after Charlie passed, it was Bianca's wedding day she was getting married to Liam Murphy and her Limo broke down so the only way she could get to her wedding was if she got a ride of Heath and they had previously hooked up. Bianca got a ride of Heath and cancelled her wedding because she still had feelings for Heath."

"Poor Liam, he was always such a nice guy." I laughed.

"Do you know him?" Brax said with a smile. I panicked.

"I lived back here a few years ago and I used to listen to his music."

"He is terrible, when I first arrived in the bay he was playing at a restaurant called Angelo's, anyway me and the boys were booing him all night." Brax laughed. I laughed and remembered that night.

"You used to live here? Did you ever meet Charlie?" Brax said.

"Uh, I think I came across her in a police station once, did she have dark hair and a slim fit?" I said describing my old self.

"Yeah, Yeah she did."

**PLEASE REVIEW! SPOILERSSS-**

**-What will Brax ask Tamika?**

**-What news will Ruby spoil?**

**-Has Bianca worked out who Tamika really is?**

**-Tamika and Brax become the talk of the town**


	3. Chapter 3

"So where are you staying?" Brax asks putting the album on the table.

"Uh, maybe a motel or something." I reply smiling.

"Listen, I have another bedroom at my place how about you stay there?"

"but I plan on staying permanently." I say trying to get out of it.

"so? Stay permanently. It would be good to have someone else around apart from Bianca and Heath." Brax says.

"Okay, uh should I get my bags out of the car?"

"Yeah, we should get going." Brax replied standing up.

"Uh before you two leave, me and Casey have something to tell you." Ruby says as she puts her arm around Casey's waist. Brax and I turn around to listen.

"I'm pregnant." Ruby says with a big smile on her face.

"That's brilliant." Brax yells. I could not believe what was happening she is only 25 years old and she is already married and having a child but I could not mother her.

"Oh Rubes, that's fantastic."

After congratulating everyone and un-packing my stuff into my new bedroom Heath and Bianca arrive home.

"Hey Tamika, this is Heath my brother and this is Bianca his girlfriend." Brax introduces.

"Fiancé." Bianca corrects.

"Oh god! Too much good news. First Ruby is pregnant, Second you two are getting engaged and Tamika came into my life" Brax said.

"That's so sweet." I add in.

Later that evening I went to Angelo's with Bianca to get a couple of drinks. We were discussing being a police officer.

"It's amazing how Ruby followed in Charlie's footsteps but so did Xavier."

"Is Xavier a police officer?" I say.

"Yeah, a very good one."

"I remember when Xavier was harbouring Hugo and Angelo and I had to try and get Hugo to a police station but that was after Hugo pretended to be dead and went into witness protection. That sounds like what happened to me after Jake shot me." I said then starting to panic.

"What?" Bianca said shocked.

"I mean like Jake shot Charlie but she died." I said still panicking.

"Yeah um okay." Bianca replied with curiosity still lurking her head.

Hours later when everyone including Tamika was still asleep, Bianca got up and was searching through Tamika's packing suitcase which said on it "PERSONAL AND PRIVATE! DO NOT TOUCH!". Bianca started looking through and found a framed picture of Brax, Charlie and Ruby. Bianca was still curious she found some documents which stated:

_Due to many threats and an acted shooting Charlie Buckton has to be put in witness protection and all identity has to be changed to such as Tamika Brown. Charlie will be able to return to her home town Summer Bay in 7-10 years as her false identity Tamika Brown. _

Bianca stormed into Tamika's room and yelled

"What is this?" holding up the statement in her hand.

"You had no right going through my stuff." Tamika whispered loudly.

"Is that right CHARLIE!" Bianca whispered loudly.

"I am so sorry." Tamika cried.

**COMING UP-**

**-WHAT WILL BIANCA DO?**

**-RUBY'S HENS NIGHT GOES TO HELL**

**-BRAX AND TAMIKA GO ON A DATE**


End file.
